


[Podfic] I Can Give You the Constellations

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, some violence/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: “I’m just going to pretend this isn’t happening. I’m going to close my eyes, and when I open them again, I’ll be back on Atlantis, sleeping in my tiny bunk, eating reconstituted potatoes and putting googly eyes on rocks to freak out Jared.”Or—How Captain Derek Hale and Dr. Stiles Stilinski keep managing to save each other’s lives…in space!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] I Can Give You the Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can Give You the Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981033) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 01:00:11**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U_JDtqj1k4Hf4Bm02hf2wiTMHqmgRhR8/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/i-can-give-you-the-constellations)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
